


quarantine really has us all rewatching vine compiliations like it wasn't awful.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, C-Virus, Coronavirus, Current Events, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Quarantine, They Don't Know Each Other Irl, they meet online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: May_banks added QueenKie, JohnB. and The Pope to a groupchat.May_banks named the groupchat hello new quarantine friends.May_banks: y'all better be self-quarantining assholes
Relationships: JJ Maybank/Kiara Carrera, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/JJ/Kiara/Pope/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/Kiara
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	quarantine really has us all rewatching vine compiliations like it wasn't awful.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but I was just Feeling It, I hope you like it!

**INSTAGRAM.**

_[shirtlessjjpic.]_

342 likes.

**JJ_surferboy:** i'm in the mood to randomly make a groupchat like and we'll see 

* * *

**May_banks added QueenKie, JohnB. and The Pope to a groupchat.**

**May_banks named the groupchat _hello new quarantine friends._**

May_banks: y'all better be self-quarantining assholes 

May_banks: also hello 

JohnB.: I'm self-quarantining, are you? 

JohnB.: why do we have to though? 

May_banks: bc i want to get out of this hellhole is that a question

QueenKie: why was i chosen for this? 

May_banks: you liked my post

The Pope: I literally only liked your post because I saw the picture not the caption. 

May_banks: you...liked my shirtless pic rather than wanting friends?

The Pope: I would like to plead the fifth. 

JohnB.: ANYWAYS 

JohnB.: I'm John B., do not call me just 'john' and he/him pronouns, 17.

May_banks: okay just john 

**May_banks changed JohnB.'s username to justjohn**

justjohn: you're a fucking hoe, user may_banks

May_banks: oh shit! yE

May_banks: I'm JJ Maybanks, uh, he/him pronouns and I'm 16

QueenKie: YOU'RE 16?!?

May_banks: yeah? 

**The Pope changed May_banks' username to fuckinghoe**

fuckinghoe: WOW 

fuckinghoe: FROM A RELIGIOUS MAN???

The Pope: oh fuck no 

The Pope: I'm 16, my NAME is Pope Heyward and he/him pronouns 

fuckinghoe: your NAME is pope?????

justjohn: don't be a fucking asshole, user fuckinghoe. 

fuckinghoe: please don't change my name to that i'm barely accepting fuckinghoe

The Pope: you're good for now jj maybanks 

QueenKie: Okay! I guess it's my turn: I'm Kiara, also 16 and she/her pronouns 

fuckinghoe: okay kiara i have questions for you 

QueenKie: you have questions for me but not someone named pope?? 

The Pope: hey! 

fuckinghoe: you're also 16?

QueenKie: Yes

QueenKie: as is Pope

fuckinghoe: why were you surprised I'm 16? 

justjohn: oooohhhh

QueenKie: Because??? You don't look like it???

fuckinghoe: how old do you think i look? 

QueenKie: 18? idk

fuckinghoe: you want me to be legal, queen? 

QueenKie: I already do not like you 

fuckinghoe: that is a lie

fuckinghoe: you would have left

The Pope: you look legal

fuckinghoe: uGH YOU AND EVERY GUY I'VE EVER SLEPT WITH 

The Pope: I'm sorry???

QueenKie: what? 

justjohn: bad bitch tingz 

fuckinghoe: oh I'm bi btw 

The Pope: I'm also bisexual

fuckinghoe: a religious man????

The Pope: quiet 

QueenKie: I'm also bisexual 

QueenKie: is this how you chose the group? 

justjohn: no

justjohn: I'm heterosexual 

fuckinghoe: are you? 

justjohn: yes 

The Pope: i...don't believe you 

QueenKie: oh the first lie, interesting 

fuckinghoe: i love you already. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments keep me going, please fling them at me!


End file.
